


The Cursing Captain

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Set after "Parallax", Captain Janeway helps with repairs to Voyager...while reflecting on her present situation.WARNING: Kathryn has a potty mouth...like the title suggests ;)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	The Cursing Captain

The Cursing Captain

  
  


A/N: Set after "Parallax". I'm in the middle of a rewatch my roommate is watching for the first time with me. Expect a lot of little ficcys.

The title should be a warning for you: LANGUAGE

  
  


We've been at this for two weeks. Two weeks of hell. Just two weeks in and I already hate this fucking quadrant with a passion.

The crews have been fighting. Complaints have been lodged. Rations are going fast. Power is going really fast. Supplies are going really fucking fast. My beautiful brand new state of the art starship has been severely damaged.

Everyone is pulling double shifts to get _Voyager_ back in working order; getting on the job training in departments where they usually don't work. Because that's what we need. Because we're stuck 75,000 light-years from the nearest goddamn space station. We're it... we're the repair team...all 164 of us. Repairing our home.

So here I am, on my first command, instead of relaxing on the holodeck or taking a nice bath like a regular Starfleet captain would be doing on her time off. Me, no. I'm not exempt. I'm also pitching in where I can. Miss Torres has me replacing all the fucking burned out relays in a Jefferies Tube on Decks Four and Five. Luckily I'm small enough to fit comfortably. Commander Chakotay, last time I saw him, was jammed under a console on the Bridge. He's not a small man. It looked very uncomfortable. Good...don't challenge my authority again, pal. You sexy motherfucker.

Dammit.

The thoughts of my gorgeous first officer distract me enough to where I'm not paying full attention to what I'm doing and I singe the top of my finger on the coupling.

"Fuck!" I yelp, sucking on my finger.

Have I mentioned how much I already hate this fucking quadrant?

I'm an engaged woman. I shouldn't be noticing how delicious Chakotay is. Extremely delicious. The man is sex on a stick delicious. Ok... I've noticed. Barring a fucking miracle, like actually finding the Caretaker's mate, I also know that even at maximum warp I'm 70 years away from getting home to Mark. And Chakotay...he's right down the corridor. Literally. Like 200 meters away.

Shit.

I'm the captain, I'm not dead.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch," I mutter as I fight to pull out the fused relay. Where the fuck is the hyperspanner?

I finally catch sight of it laying not two meters from me. "How in the flying fuck did you get over there?" I ask it. "Asshole," I call the relay as I let go and crawl over to grab the 'spanner.

Who the living fuck designed these tubes? Some dickbag named Jefferies, I presume. Fuckwad needed to go back to the drawing board...these grates are fucking murder on the knees.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," I exclaimed as I crawled back over to the relay housing, using every curse word in my vocabulary that I know in sympathy for my poor goddamn knees.

Grasping the fused relay again, this time with the proper damn tool, I give it a hard yank, yelling triumphantly as it comes out, "Got you, you little motherfucker!! Thought you weren't fucking coming out, huh...well, you thought wrong, you little piece of shit. Fuck you and whatever motherfucker designed you."

"Captain...?"

I freeze as Chakotay's voice travels down the Jefferies Tube from the nearest junction. Looking down the tube at him, as I toss the burned out little asshole in my work bag and grab a new one, I respond, "Yes, Commander?"

He's silent for a moment. I know he's heard me and is now debating coming down the tube towards me. I hope he doesn't. For one: he's way too fucking big and he'll crowd me and two: I don't need to be distracted by his damn delicious scent. Finally he asks, "Is everything alright?"

Don't come down here. Don't come down here. Fuck! Here he comes! Answer him. Sonofabitch...too late. Shit, I can smell him already. He smells delicious; sweaty from work, but underneath...sandalwood, cinnamon...and something I can't quite put my finger on, but I know the scent. It'll come to me.

He's arrived. Casually, I try sniffing him. The slight smirk gives away that he's caught me. My silence gives my thoughts away. Now he's trying not to gloat.

Cocksucker.

Wouldn't mind if I did...fuck, Kathryn. Don't go there. Shit.

Gathering what's left of my composure, I answer in a neutral voice, "I'm fine."

A flash of his dimples makes me go weak at the knees. Them...and the goddamn grating. Fuck you again, Jefferies. Shit...he is handsome. Chakotay, not Jefferies. And that tattoo...it makes the good officer into a bad boy. It's sinful. Which is wrong of me to think since it is the symbol of his tribe, of his people. But it is. Deliciously sinful.

Chakotay has to know what I'm thinking since I'm practically staring at the tattoo. He grins wider. To gain the upper hand I lean back comfortably, knowing he's not at all comfortable in the cramped space, and ask in my captain's tone, "Is something wrong with the ship or crew, Commander?"

He gets the message. Immediately snapping into first officer mode, Chakotay replies, "No, Captain." He pauses, then continues softly, "Just checking in to see how you are doing."

I have no idea how I managed to hide my knowing smirk. Message received loud and clear. The look in his eyes and his behavior is way above and beyond the call of duty...it makes the woman in me purr.

Fuck, Kathryn...You. Are. Engaged.

It's a bad sign I have to keep reminding myself of that.

There had to be some sign of desire or something on my face, because the Starfleet officer disappears again and out comes the bad boy Maquis. Nearly laughing, he says, "I thought I heard-"

"You didn't hear a goddamn motherfucking thing, Chakotay."

The look of shock on his face is fucking classic. I nearly die from trying not to laugh. Apparently there's a little bit of Maquis in me. Well... not yet and I'm betting it's nowhere near little.

I am so fucked. Hopefully, by him. Long and hard. Oh...yessss...

Engaged. Remember Mark.

Sonofabitch. Before this journey ends I know I'm going to wind up in Chakotay's bed. And, I know he knows it also.

His lips are twitching. He's so trying not to laugh. Finally he just gives up and lets loose. It's beautiful to watch. "I'm impressed," he gasps out between laughter.

"Not what you expected from your prim and proper captain," I say loftily, but the grin on my face belies my tone.

"Oh... I'm learning quick that there's more to you than meets the eye." He looks me up and down like a predator. "A lot more than meets the eye."

Holy fuck…that was sexy.

"Damn fucking straight there is. Don't you forget it either, mister."

I wink at him as I crawl back over to the housing and install the new relay. Chakotay winks back, grinning.

Fuck me...those dimples. They should be registered as a weapon. They're probably what's going to get me into his bed. I hope to see them often.

Think of your fiance. Who…? Fuck right, Mark.

Shit. So fucked. (By Chakotay.) Yup, I'm screwed. (By Chakotay.) Oh man...I most definitely have sex on my mind (with him). What the fuck is wrong with me...It's been seven weeks for me, not that long. Look at the man, Kathryn. He most definitely knows what he's doing in bed. His smirk tells me he knows what I'm thinking...again.

Time to go. I have a shit ton of work left to do. I take a deep breath and just inhale his fucking amazing scent. What is it?

As I replace the panel and Chakotay closes my tool bag up, it finally hits me what his third scent is. Leaning in, I blatantly sniff him. "Talcum powder."

He blinks, stunned.

I smirk as I squeeze past, leaving him to collect my work bag. Of course as I crawl away I sway my hips a bit more than necessary. I feel a surge of triumph as I hear his low growl of appreciation.

Kathryn 1 Chakotay 0

It's going to be a long journey...I wonder what the final score will be. 


End file.
